unexpected soul-mates
by himym lovah
Summary: Barney and Robin have always had chemistry. These are just lovely little drabbles about that driving chemistry that always bring them back to each other. SWARKLES! Enjoy and please review! (rated T for safety)
1. who would you pick

"Okay Robin, your turn," said Lily, "If you had to choose one..."

"ugh okay, I guess if I _have _to choose, um... Barney"

"Barney? Really?" Lily had that skeptical smile on her face again. I can't stand that knowing look.

"Well yeah, I mean he's just the first one i thought of," I lied. Of course the second, the very second, I was asked to choose which of her guy friends I'd bang I knew it was Barney. No, not because her other choices seemed unappealing to me. Not because he was cute and he had an undoubted ability to make me smile. Not even because of his illustrious moves downstairs. But because there was a connection, something real, that genuine chemistry you see in movies.

But i don't think about this stuff, Barney's my friend, my best friend, so I don't think about us like that. Why would I? Well, it's not like we couldn't happen... No! Robin no! I'm not putting myself through this again. We dated, it didn't work, so why-

"Marshal," Lily said wistfully.

"Huh, oh yeah," I stumbled back in to the conversation after getting lost in thought,"well of course it' Marshal, Lily."

Lily laughed, and i faked a laugh, wanting so badly to change the subject.

"So have you been to the new Nordstrom yet?" I said, knowing Lily could talk about shopping all day

" Yes! You would not believe these shoes I just got there, and there's also this adorable..."

I tuned Lily out and allowed myself for a couple more blissful moments to think about Barney Stintson.


	2. blind date

How was I always getting roped into these situations? I'm not that type of guy, you don't ask me to set you up, and I will never even think of asking you. Cause I'm no Ted, I'm no Marshal, not looking for the one, and not someones else's one. I'm the guy who picks up chicks at bars and never looks back. So as I stand here looking at my pathetic co-worker, asking me to set him up, I just smirk.

"Please," I say sarcastically.

"You must know someone."

"You really think that I, Barney Stinson, have any hot lady friends just lying around that I haven't banged?"

He sighed, acknowledging that I was right. But I wasn't really. Robin was my friend, a lady, and hot, well I have banged her but- hey- three out of four isn't bad. And she would have liked this guy...

Now it was my turn to sigh. At this point I'm back in my office and the same thoughts are still stuck in my mind. Why didn't I set those two up? I tell myself it's because I don't set people up. I tell myself that it was early and I wasn't thinking like I usually do. Though the truth is staring me in the face, I push the thought far away. Because I can't be- I'm not and I'm done thinking about this. I gotta get some air.


	3. Toronto

**A/N: Okay guys, so I tried to use your suggestions and I really did my research on this one. It's set in the episode where Barney goes to get Robin in Toronto in season 5. Basically it's what they did before they left back for New York. ENJOY!**

She dragged me to the Hockey Hall of Fame, pleaded me to go. She lit up when we did, and for some reason I did too. Though I was afraid to say it, this was our first couples get-away, and she could not be happier. Though admiring a bunch of hockey gear isn't my thing, I'd do it with her. I'd do it _for _her.

I ragged on her for being into it, but I wasn't totally hating it, like I thought I would. This was Canada after all, but with Robin... it wasn't like that. I don't know, maybe it was lame, but with a person like her I didn't mind playing ridiculous shoot-out games and sucking face with the Stanley Cup, even in front of huge groups of people. I just let go, and I thought it was fun. Yeah, I guess it is lame, but maybe that's what it's..._like_.

"Seems like you're having fun, I mean, considering you're in Canada. I guess someone's finally warming up to _the great white north_," Robin teased.

"Hmm, just as I was starting to like you Scherbatsky," I retorted.

She laughed lightly and pulled me into the replica dressing room, apparently our next stop. We proceeded to, well, let me put it this way, _I said a bang, bang, bangity bang, said a bang bang bangity bang..._

After that we just walked around, enjoying each other. All I'm thinking is, _how did I find such a perfect woman_? Her most recent out-burst of laughter cut sharply into my thoughts. I laughed with her, pausing only momentarily to stare at how cute she was when she laughed.

"What?" she asked, meaning my stare wasn't so momentary.

"It's just, you look... hmm..._angelic_ today." She laughed and pushed me slightly.

"You're an idiot; so what's next?"

"I never know with you."


	4. A poem

"I liked that poem tonight," I say jokingly, "Just the title- _the sexless innkeeper _- I mean that's hot."

"Give me some credit; you know it turned you on." He says while I roll my eyes.

"Sure," I laugh.

"Well if that didn't, I know this will." He starts pulling something out of his suit pocket.

"Wha-"

"I wrote you a poem." He beams proudly. Just when I think I have him figured out...

"Wow, I didn't think you were a poem kind of guy," I tease, even though I'm extremely flattered that he'd do this for me. I know that this feelings, coupley, ooey-gooey stuff is so not his style. Or even mine, but I don't know, this is really sweet.

"Well, I only write about things that I... lov- like - feel strongly about." There's a small awkward pause at his stutter, but we ignore it. He clears hit throat, looking down at his paper that says **Robin** at the top.

"Robin," He begins.

"Twas a long time _ag-o,_

I believe it was autumn,

I met someone I did not _know._

Her name was Robin.

Quite flirtatious and _fun._

She drinks a mean scotch.

She's hot like the _sun._

I didn't expect this,

Not in heaven _above,_

But now I know

That I'm really in _love_."

I'm speechless, I can't find the words, but I then do and I say, "Barney, I love you too." He pulls me into a passionate kiss. I know what will happen next, but all I can think is that this is the best night ever.


	5. We Have To

**AN: I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. This story is about the episode, ****_The Rough Patch._**

** It'd be really helpful if you could take some time to review, ya know write suggestions, complaints, what you like, really anything. :) Thanks. Love to all my followers 3**

* * *

"You wanna go out tonight babe?"

"Sure _babe_."

He laughed. His laugh makes my heart, I don't know, leap. I know, it's lame. To be honest, I didn't care at first how lame I was, but now, even though I'm incredibly happy, I am scared that someone will notice. Someone always does, then it starts. They'll get on you for being that girl whose defined by her boyfriend. Who _has_ to spend every single second with her boyfriend. Who is just a complete idiot for her boyfriend. Is it so wrong to be happy?

Don't get me wrong, that's what I am, happy. _Really really happy. _Over the moon in fact. I'm just worried - all the time. It's not what other people think, it's just that, well _I_ think those things. I am defined by Barney, I wanna spend every second with him, and I am just a complete idiot with him. That's not Robin Scherbatsky. It's not Barney Stinson either. We've been different lately. We are in love...I don't know. We we're both clearly struggling.

So when Barney proposes we break up and just be friends, I agree. I think it will be best, though right now I feel like my heart will be agonizing over this for awhile.

* * *

I really don't know what happened. We kinda crashed and burned. I guess I just love her too much to keep living this way. I know my friend Robin well, so I could tell that something was amiss.

So now we're broken up. It kills, but we couldn't make it work, and I guess I'll just have to live with that. I'll be glad to have the old Robin back. But I am just gonna miss the heck out of _my girlfriend Robin_.


	6. Help

_I love you_ I scribbled onto about the thousandth note he wanted to give to Robin before swiftly throwing it away. We had broken up not that long ago, but I still thought about it. I wanted her back and now that we were back to our old selves, why couldn't I have her back. I can't believe how much I miss her, I thought I would, but not this much. I thought I was different. So much for back to my old self.

I sighed, knowing what I needed to do, talk to Lily. I got to MacLaren's faster than usually. I got some scotch in me and then made my way over to Lily to hear what she thought.

"Hey Lil," I started, " I could use some advice..."

Just hearing that made her grin, If you ask me she takes a little too much pleasure in this stuff. I do owe her though, her advice _is _great. Especially where it concerned Robin, I remember last year when I was just realizing my love for Robin and she was right there giving me encouragement and giving me some great advice. She motioned for me to follow her to the bar.

"What can I help with." she said with that huge smile.

"It's about Robin."

"Get out!" she says pushing me. "You guys broke up."

"You think I don't know that!" I said _maybe_ my emotions getting the best of me. Seeing the hurt in my eyes Lily got back to the problem.

"So what about Robin?"

"I miss her Lil, I want her back, but why would she want to when she already knows how we turn out? We turn out badly, and I just don't know why."

"Because you guys both got scared. But, Barney..."

"Yeah," I say scared of what will come next.

"You just broke up. I want this to happen, believe me, I do. I just don't want you two to get hurt all over again."

"What do you mean 'you two,' is Robin okay?"

"Well, she will be, but you can't expect her to just be fine with all this."

"You're not telling me everything," I accuse, "I have to go talk to her, she's hurt!" I start to head out but she grabs my arm.

"Barney, don't! Not like this. I should head back to my place; will you be okay for now?"

"Yes," I say half moaning. She leaves after giving me a quick shoulder rub. What she doesn't know is that the second she leaves I whip out my phone and scroll through my contacts. I find the person I'm looking for and call her.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh hey." After a small pause she adds, "So why are you calling."

"Yeah about that." I start, not really knowing where this will go, "I'm worried about you Robin, I'm scared this break up may have hurt you... and I still care about you, a lot.'

"Barney I'm fine. Really, I don't know why you think that. I'm great, you don't need to worry about me!"

"Okay, I guess I just got a little carried away then... bye _Row-row."_

_"Ugh," _I hear her laughing at the other end, "You know I don't do nick-names! See you later."

She hung up, and though I should feel better, I don't. I don't think she's _great_ either, but I guess I just have to accept it for what it is. Sighing I left the bar to go home for some sleep and a drink.

What they both didn't know was that they both cried at some point or another that night.


	7. playbook

I can't believe he has that book. My heart, it's just so sad and mad and _ugh_ right now! I mean, a playbook, really Barney? What kind of egomaniac, conceded, stupid, _ugh _has that! Half-drunk already I call Lily.

"Lily!" I yell when she picks up.

"Um, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes," I scoff, "I mean it's just a playbook. Barney likes women a lot, but that's okay cause I like stuff too. And ya know what I like, drinking, drinking Lily, that's what I like. I got my friend, scotch, here so... I'm doing awesome."

"Okay, honey, just hand the phone to Carl, okay?" Nodding my head, I hand the phone to the Bartender.

"Hello," he says. Which he follows with an "mmm hmm... okay... sure... alright Lil... yep, bye." Then he looks up and smiles at me, "Okay Robin, that's it, no more," he says pulling my drink from my hand.

"Hey. stop! Carl," I whine. He shushes me and proceeds to pour my drink down the drain. I watch sorrowfully, arms crossed. I hear the door swing upon, look up, and see the person I least want to see in the world. _Barney._

* * *

When I see Robin, it feels like I've been punched in the gut. I've followed Lily's advice, I've kept my feelings under wrap. I came here to escape her and thoughts of her.

What she said early, how she didn't like the playbook, how we just broke up. I couldn't get it out of my mind. So when I took that girl out for coffee, I left her there. I looked down at my phone, faked shocked, horror, and then gave her some lame excuse about how my friend needed me and I _had _to go. Then, leaving money on the table, I ran out. I got into the first cab I saw and headed to good ole MacLaren's, where I can get wasted and forget everything.

But instead of that, I walk in and immediately see Robin. She looks terrible, ready to crumble. I really can't take anymore of this. I walk over and the first thing that slips out of my mouth is

"Robin, are you okay?" Luckily, I manage to stop it there before I really do get carried away.

"Yeah," she says unconvincingly. Then she does something that really makes my heart break, she wipes the tears away from her eyes. I know, I just know, because I know _her_, that I'm a big part of the reason for those tears.

"Oh Robin," without thinking I embrace her in a hug. A million curses, regrets, and ridiculous expectations run through my mind, but having Robin in my arms makes them all disappear.

I feel her relax into it for a couple of seconds and it's the best feeling in the world. But then the worst feeling in the world comes, she pushes me away. I start to say something.

"Barney," she says, cutting me off, "I can't do this again." She storms out looking like she's about to cry again.

I mutter a soft "Told you so, Lily," under my breath.

* * *

I run straight to Lily and Marshal's apartment, I shove my key into the door, frustrated when it doesn't click immediately. _Why didn't I just go with it,_ I think. I bang my fist against the door furiously. I hear footsteps and Lily greets me at the door.

"Sweetie, come in," she says slightly worried.

My eyes prick with tears, "I can't handle this, Lily."

"Shh I know, it'll be okay." I look up and meet her eyes, then collapse into her and just cry.


	8. A contract to normal

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in awhile, but I've been busy. I'm figuring out where I want this story to end and what twists I will add, so if you have a good idea feel free to comment it in reviews. Keep reviewing, I really love reading them! Love to all the followers!**

* * *

I still think about what went wrong that night. That night when I was so upset about the playbook and he was there. He was there for _me_. We hugged and I could have stayed there- that way, for a lifetime, but I didn't. I pushed away and left, even though I knew I could have fixed all these unresolved feeling, we could have talked and maybe gotten back together, but instead I did what I always do. I ran away from the problem.

I don't know what I want from him, from _us_ anymore. I miss when we would talk everyday, and it was so easy. If anything, I want normal, I want normal really bad. I know that our friendship is strong, so we'll give it time, and when we're back to usual, I won't mess it up with something stupid, like love. I realize that sounds harsh, but it's the only way I see now. In fact, our friendship means so much to me, I'm going to write it down and save it, a constant and right now, slightly painful reminder.

I get out a piece of paper and a pen and start writing. I take a deep breath and scribble it all down.

_I, Robin Scherbatsky, will never mess up my friendship with Barney Stinson again, especially not by... developing feelings for him again._

I wanted to write by never falling in love with him again, but it felt weird. That feeling alone kind of makes me doubt this idea, but I think I'm doing the right thing, so I grab the paper and tape it under my bed. "There," I sigh out loud, "all better." And I really do think it will be soon.


	9. We're back

I was at the bar for my lunch hour when he came in. I found myself smiling when I saw him. I call Barney over and signal Wendy for two scotches, both neat.

"Hey Scherbatsky," he says as he slides in across from me.

"Hey."

"Skipping work I see," he says in that mischievous tone of his.

"I could say the same for you." We talk like that for a while, and eventually decide to just not go back to work. If we're gonna ditch, we may as well go all the way. After a little while the rest of the gang joined us. We all sat and talked for hours.

"Feels like forever since we've all closed down MacLaren's together," I say putting my arm around Barney, who is now sitting next to me.

"Yeah, good to be back," Barney says focusing on me, "Cheers!" I know exactly what he's talking about, and it is good to be back.

* * *

"Pretty fun tonight, huh?" Marshall says, once they're back at the apartment.

Lily nods, tired. They climb under the covers, and settle in. "Hey," Lily says propping herself up, "Did you notice something... I don't know, different about Barney and Robin?"

"No, I think they're actually the _same_."


	10. Part one

**Hey guys! Loving the reviews and suggestions, so please keep them coming if you expect me to ever finish! Anyway I totally changed chapter 4 'A poem' because I wasn't feeling it before, so check it out. I've been doing a lot of Robin POVs lately, hope you don't mind! She's kind of drunk at the beginning of this one, so I added the lyrics from the song, ****_tonight _****to it. Love ****_always _****to the followers 3**

* * *

_It's been a really really messed up week, seven days of torturer, seven days of bitter. And my love life crashed over on me, Don's a great guy, but we had to go quit it. Na Na Na, Na Na Na, it doesn't matter, Na Na Na Na, oh well! Na Na Na. I'm going at it tonight, tonight -_

"Barneeeeeeeeey!" I call out. I know I gave this huge speech about needing space, but I really need him. Life seems _wrong_ without him.

"Hey," he says. He doesn't seem like himself, I can tell there's something not right. He must see the look I'm giving him and answers the question he views in my eyes. "Bad day," He sighs "In fact bad week. I've missed you ya know."

"I know and I've missed you. Wanna get hammered?"

"Please!" I smile and run to the bar to get us some shots, when I come back, I'm surprised at what I see. He's a mess, in the half a minute it took me to get some shots he's managed to half way undo is tie, crumple his shirt, and turn his hair into a disarray of blonde tufts. He sinks down and puts his head down on the table.

"Barney?" He takes a deep breath and looks up.

"Everything's changing Robin. Marshal and Lily are gonna have a family before we know it. Ted's going to out-grow spending his time with his friends in the bar all the time. And you, you're going to leave us, marry Don, have cluster of rug-rats, and completely forget about me."

"Don and I broke up." I blurt out.

"What?"

"He took the job I got offered, and- and then it was just over."

"Robin! I'm so sorry, I had no idea. But I promise I'll do whatever I can to help, I'm here." He rambles.

"Thanks, I'm feeling better already."  
"So... things can go back to normal now, right?"

I smile. " If you're asking if I'm going to hang out with you guys again, then yes. And what you said before, you know I'll never forget you."

Now he smiles too, I reach over and grab his hand giving it a squeeze. Then our eyes lock. I know I'm pretty drunk, but I know full well the consequences of what I'm about to do. I lean forward and lock my lips into him. He readily kisses back and it is on *wink*

* * *

_To be continued..._


	11. Part two

_Part 2_

On the cab ride over they kept looking at each other and smiling. When they weren't making out that is. How did she even get here?

Lets see, she was at the bar, pretty drunk. Enter Barney. There was talking and alcohol, make that _a lot _of alcohol. Ahh alcohol... That led to kissing. At first the kissing was light, it wasn't that much. But then, like the alcohol, it became a lot too. She doesn't even know how long they were making out before she whispered, "Barney, lets go home." He pushes harder into the kiss, his way of saying yes.

They slowly stand, entangled in each other. They kiss the whole time - walking to the door, hailing a cab, and even now as they were riding to her place.

"We close yet?" He says breathlessly.

"Here." He smiles and she bites her lip, just about ready to pounce. He winks at the doorman as they pass the lobby and she fumbles for her key to open the door. When they make it inside she just can't take it anymore. She starts at his tie while he pulls off his shoes as fast as he can. Next she goes for the belt, but Barney cuts her off.

"Wa- wa-wait, " he holds up his hands, " Are you sure?"

"Barney, yes. I may be drunk, but I know what I'm doing."

"Good, cause I can't wait to get my hands on that body." He says touching her figure. She looks at him mischievously and they get back into it. He tears off her blouse and she finishes on his button up. Peeling it off, she sees his abs and strokes them, running her fingers up and down the muscles. She's always had a weakness for them. Just as he's always had a weakness for her breasts. They were the perfect size for him, which is why he can never wait to get under her bra.

He unhooks it with such ease. _Like riding a bike_ he thinks because it's Robin and he knows exactly how to do everything with her. Next he slowly runs his hand up her leg, all the way to the inner thigh, which makes her tremble.

Within a couple of minutes they're both all the way undressed and totally ready, luckily the apartment is empty. He lifts her up onto the bed and she laughs lightly at this. He jumps up with her and is ready for a magical evening when something falls from the bed.

It's a piece of paper. He usually wouldn't pay any attention to it, especially whens he's about to be with _Robin Scherbatsky, _but he sees his name on it. _That's weird_ he thinks.

"What's this?" He says. She tires to stop him but he has no trouble holding it over her head and reading it, thinking it's nothing but a juicy little diary entry or something. But when he finishes reading it, he's a little hurt.

"I, Robin Scherbatsky, will never mess up my friendship with Barney Stinson again, especially not by developing feelings for him again!" he says in almost disgust. This sparks so many questions - When did she write this? Why does she need this? Does she not want them to happen again? "Wa- what? Robin, did you - when - why do - ju- just - what?" He says stuttering, unable to finish a real sentence.

Her eyes widen to the size of a hockey puck. "Barney, lemme explain." She lifts her hands in defense and tries to not talk so fast. He decides to ask the most important question.

"You- you don't want us to happen?"

"No, no! It's just that when we broke up it got so complicated and weird and- "

"Yeah, sure, ya know if you didn't want this you didn't have to. You started the kiss anyway, you asked to go home!" He ends in a yell.

"You're overreacting! And don't try to blame this on me! Ditto buddy, if you didn't want this - if you don't want this, walk away!" She's also yelling at this point.

"Well maybe I will! Seya Robin!" He's been getting redressed and is now dressed enough to leave, so he storms out.

"So long!" She screams, but as soon as the door slams shut she curls onto the bed and bawls. _No, stop it! Keep it together Scherbatsky, _she thinks, but it doesn't help. It's a long, awful night for her.

* * *

He's breathing hard after that screaming match with Robin. He can't believe it. He thought she wanted the same thing he did. He thought she wanted to get back together. He thought, he thought that nothing could keep them apart this time around. But apparently not, apparently she 's trying to keep them apart. A contract? Why is she so against this?

Then it hits him, how could he be so stupid? It said it, right there on the paper, to save their friendship. Their best friendship, which he may have just ruined. So stupid! He pounded his palm against his forehead. He knew there was one thing he could do to save this and he was going to do it if it killed him. He jumped out of the cab and ran back to Robin's. _I'll be damned if I don't get her back._


	12. Running back to you

**Sorry for the hold up; I hope it's worth it though. Review if you want, meaning please review! Love to all the followers, you guys rock! By the way, I'm doing a one-shot story and I want to base it off a song, so tell me what song you guys would like. More love to the followers!**

* * *

It wasn't his first time running through the streets of New York. He thinks back to that time when rushed to the hospital, top speed, to see if his battling best friend was okay after being hit with a car. Unfortunately, he got hit with a bus. That was the day he figured out he was in love with Robin. He'd get hit with a bus all over again - break ever bone in his body, just to learn because without knowing that he loved her, he'd never have gotten her.

He's stopped at a street corner waiting for the light to change. He takes a deep breath. It makes him sick thinking about what he threw away. But it's not over until it's over, and for Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky, it's never over.

Rushing, jumping, tearing his suit sleeve on that familiar street sign. It draws a little blood, but he doesn't care. He doesn't look back. He stops before crossing the street to her building, checking for buses. _I guess the universe really does want this, _he thinks, _The universe? When did he turn into Ted? Doesn't matter. Time to go get my girl. _

* * *

Robin doesn't expect anyone to buzz her apartment tonight. Nor does she want anyone to, she looks terrible. A puddle of tears, mucus, and wet tissues.

She sighs, not wanting to get up. "Go away." She says gloomily into the intercom system.

"It's Barney," a voice comes back. She rubs her forehead and doesn't say anything, but pushes the button that will allow him to come up.

* * *

He's there faster than she expects, eager to get back. His knock showed his readiness too. Robin wasn't as ready. After all he had the upper hand here, he knew what was going on and what he would do well she was in the dark about all of it.

The possibilities of what could be awaiting her on the other side of the door raced through her mind. It could be delirious Barney waiting to pelt her with water balloons. It could be a distraught Barney, wanting to be done with her. It could be a drunk Barney, acting totally crazy and probably still revenge bent. Whatever it was, she braced herself and opened the door.

When she opened the door, Barney didn't even wait a second before lunging in. She bit her lip in anxiety. But He just grabbed her, pulling her in close to him and gave her the most intense and passionate kiss. She didn't want to cut it off, but she had to in order to speak. "Barney, let me explain. I feel awful"

"You don't have to explain anything, I get it." And he really did. He got that she wanted it just as bad as he did, but didn't wanna get screwed over again. Didn't wanna lose their legendary friendship. He didn't want that either, and in the end he was glad that she did that because it all worked out.

They had a night _almost_ as legendary as their friendship. They spent the remainder of that amazing night in each other's arms, moonlight bathing them, and a cool breeze brushing past.


	13. Figure it out

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked, sitting up in bed. He raised his brows mischievously, which made her laugh. After another go she sat up again and breathlessly said "Okay, really, what do are we going to do?" He looked at her and leaned in, grinning. "No!" she said while she pushed his shoulder back. Barney put on a fake puppy-dog face. "Tonight, okay?" She said walking her fingers up his chest playfully.

"Mmmmm, can't wait." He kissed her check sweetly and got up.

"Hold it." She motioned him to come back and sit down next to her on the bed.

"Right." He drew a deep breath. "How do you wanna handle this? We both know this won't be a one time thing." He smiled at the end of his sentence. She laughed gently.

"I know." She paused and he put his hand on her knee. "How about, I don't know, we just hook up?" Silence. "Bar -"

"No. No, Robin. I'm not loosing you like that again." He looked deep inside her eyes. She could tell what he had to say next was hard. "Loosing you...loosing you, was maybe the hardest thing I've ever had to do. So here's what we're gonna do, we're going to do this again."

"Barney, I at least need to eat something first."

"No, not that." He grinned. "We're going to be a couple again. We don't have to do all that ooey- gooey couple stuff we hate. We don't even have to tell anyone yet. We just have to be together. So, do you wanna do this with me?"

She looked him in the eyes. How she loved this side of Barney, the one only she got to see. "Of course." That's what she really wanted and she's glad he had the courage to take this where she wanted it to go. She knew in her heart that this time was going to work.


	14. Secret

**Hey guys, ya know what's really cool? This is my first fanfic. *Gasp!* I know, surprising, but true. Anyway I was just looking back through all the chapters, and I think they've slowly gotten better. Your recent reviews have assured me of this, thanks so much for them! Love - so much love right now - to the followers! (At this point in the story it's about season 6.)**

* * *

"Let go of my hand!" Robin says and giggles. She squirms away, but he pulls her into him. His arms are rapped around her as he gently kisses her. They both smile, content.

"Okay, okay. Time to go in, " She breaths deeply, "Ready?"

"Ready." He says slowly. As they enter MacLaren's Barney thinks about how hard it will be to pretend like nothing's happened since he's last seen the gang. He had slept with Robin freaking Scherbatsky. He was now dating Robin _freaking_ Scherbatsky. How can he just act like none of this is happening.

"Hey." Barney says casually. The whole gang grin like idiots. "What's with you guys?" Barney says, eyebrows scrunched together. He slides into the booth with Robin right behind.

"You two have been awfully friendly lately." Lily says.

"Ahhh, yeah, that's cause we're friends Lil." Barney states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mmm hmm, where's the poop you two?" Lily raises her brows skeptically as she speaks.

"No poop, you're not gonna find anything here Lil," Robin buds in.

"Then why'd you two come in together? My new couple radar is going off."

"From laser tag, with my friend Nora from work." Robin replies. She didn't even have to lie, they _were_ just doing that.

"Yeah, Nora's pretty cute." He says. She shots him a glare.

"I don't think you'll be dating her." She says sharply. There was a small silence where they communicated with their eyes, eyebrows going up and down, eyes becoming huge, then squinting. Lily just took that as even more proof of a new relationship.

"Will you two just admit that you're dating!" Lily says beaming.

"Nope, you can't prove anything."

Lily points her eyes down on the table, their gazes follows her's and they see what she noticed. Their hands must have slipped back together, now on the table intertwined for everyone to see. They shared a wide eyed glance. A couple of deer caught in the head lights.

Robin gives him that _you idiot! _look. They scramble to free they hands and put them awkwardly in their laps. Lily looks at Barney smugly, daring him to take his way out of this one.

"Um, that." He stammers, "That's nothing."

"You sure about that?" Ted says laughing, but his expression changes in the blink of an eye as he raises his voice, "Dude! I can't believe you're dating my ex!"

"Oh no, Ted, it totally slipped my mind. I guess I forgot to ask, sorry bro."

Ted smirked. "I knew it! You guys _are_ dating!_ Aw, so sweet, Barney and Robin, back together again._" He teased in a baby voice which made both of them cringe.

"Nice one Ted! Well, I guess you learned from the master." Lily says pointing to herself.

"Guys! Don't!" Marshall starts, "Barney and Robin are like _commitment deer,_ if you will. Couple talk will scare them away. You don't want them to back down now, do you?"

They share a look, they know their friends all too well. "Guess keeping it secret didn't last long. Is that okay?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah, it's better this way." She replies sweetly. "Now, since it's out, you wanna sneak out of here" She rubs his chest.

Lily's warm voice breaks through all the chatter at the booth, "Let's celebrate! I'll go grab some shots." Robin goes with, she suspects that Barney might wanna talk to Ted like he did the first time before they dated. He sees what she's doing for him and mouths a quick 'thank you.'

Once the girls were gone Barney could ask the question that was nagging at him.

"So, Ted, you are really cool with me and Robin?"

"Of course. We both are, right Marshall?" Marshall nodded and added "Super happy for you buddy."

"Well then if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get her." He winks and stands up to get Robin. She has two shots in her hand when he reaches her. He leans in close to her ear, his breath hot, and says "Wanna get out of here? We could go to the alley like the old days." She laughs and sneaks around to the alley door with him.

"Good to be back." She winks.

"Saucy. Little. Minx."


	15. Such a tease

"You ready to go _sweetie pie _?" She asks. It's been about six months since they've started dating, neither one can really believe it. The rough period they had the first time they dated wasn't a problem this time. Sure they fought, it was only natural, and they may have let themselves go a tiny bit, but really, it wasn't even noticeable.

"Fluggle-horn! I thought we already forbid sweetie pie." Barney says, surprised at Robin.

"We did, but I love seeing you squirm, _sweetie pie._" He cringed, the way she emphasized those words in a cutesy voice drove him positively mad, but that may be one of his favorite things about their relationship. The way they teased each other, the back and forth, the shameless flirting. They pushed each other's buttons in just the right way.

"Fair enough... _row-row_." She looked up at him with tight lips and shook her head. "Oh, that's right you hate nicknames, don't you _Robbie_? That's too bad _bird_, get it, cause a Robin..."

"Yeah, I get it. Now cut it out dork."

"But I had so many good names left,_ rolie-polie_." he says in his own cutesy voice.

"Swarley!"

"Sparkles!"

"Oh it is on sweetie pie!" she badgered. He looked at her like he could keep teasing her forever. Then his expression changed to an idiotic grin and he laughed and flopped down on the couch.

"What?" she says, but she can't hold back her laughter either, she falls onto him, her head on his chest and laughing into it. That's what they bring out in each other, better than the best part of them.

After a good bout of laughter Robin stands up and says "Okay, we better go if we wanna make our reservation."

"Alright... _sweetie pie_." He says, both teasing and flattering her.

"Oh," she says in a sappy voice, "look who's going soft on me."

"Whoa whoa, not so fast there Scherbatsky, same ole Barney here."

"Whatever you say blondie." She leaned into him and kissed him. "Happy six-month-aversery baby."

"Happy six-month-aversery Robs."


	16. Lucky

**Sorry to say that this story is coming to a conclusion ****_relatively_**** soon. It's very bitter sweet for me, considering that this was my first every fanfic. You guys rock for supporting this story, can't thank you enough! I promise to write more after this story wraps up. Love to all the followers.**

* * *

_Pull it together Stinson, _Barney thought, rubbing his hands together to keep from freezing. It was the middle of winter and he wanted to surprise Robin in central park, a spot which held so many memories. _C'mon, you can do this. She'll say yes. Que happily ever after; roll credits. _He tried to reassure himself, but the nerves wouldn't leave. This had been his biggest fear ever since, well since forever.

He thought back to when he was a kid and he'd have to go to some friend of his mom's wedding. He would scratch and pull at the collar of his dress shirt. Normally wearing a suit would have been the highlight of his week, but at weddings they felt starchy and stiff on his body. The organ music was dreary and pounding. Somebody stuffed in a suit would give the same speech in a monotonous ton. The nauseatingly happy couple would both say "I do" thus giving up their freedom. Weddings were just the final nail in the coffin to Barney.

But now, now he was about to willingly step into that very same coffin. He thought back to how he even got here.

* * *

Barney and Ted sat on the couch in that old, familiar apartment.

"Ya know bro, I really love her," He said in a rare moment of genuine honesty, "It's really cool of you to let me have her."

"No problem, I can see you two are really great for each other." And he meant it. She wasn't the one for him, and he had accepted that a long time ago. He still cared about her. Not in an _I-still-love-her_ way, in an _I-want-her-to-be-happy _way. And that she was with Barney. In fact he had been gently nudging Barney to propose for some time now.

"So, you think you're going to pop the question anytime soon?" Ted asked, expecting the usual panicked anti-commitment reaction.

Barney rolled his eyes. "N-" he started but then paused. He was actually thinking about it, surprising both Ted and himself. "Hmm, I think... um... would you help me - that is _if _I maybe wanted to?"

"Barney Stinson, let me get this straight, you may actually ask another human being to _marry_ you? That's commitment, you do realize that."

"Well, it's _Robin,_ and it's me. I think... yeah!" He said vigorously nodding his head. After popping the champagne and celebrating a bit, they got to planning. They got to planning the most cliché proposal they could conjure up. It would combine every single stereotypical, sappy, and romantic proposal ever witnessed. Like a playbook of sorts.

After days and days of brainstorming, they got it. The perfect, most cliché, proposal ever.

He would do it in central park, a spot they both loved in the winter. Where he comforted her and told her he loved her no matter what, kids or not. Where they pushed each other into the snow and laughed for days about it and where they always made up after a big fight. Where he first knew he loved her.

He scattered central park with pacific dogwoods, British Columbia's provincial flower, he knew Robin would appreciate the Canadian flower. They were lovely flowers after all, clean white petals that reminded him of a wedding dress, the kind of dress he thinks Robin would pick.

Next he set up a flash mob. They were going to dance while an acapella group sang "their song" _Lucky. _It had been their song ever since they heard it. They were together, in central park of course, it was night and they were just lying in the grass when this lame couple came up with a stereo and started playing it. They couldn't contain their laughter, especially when the guy stood up and started singing, well trying to sing. After that Barney would sing it to Robin and Robin started singing with him. _Lucky_ couldn't have been a better song for Barney to choose.

Then came Ted and Barney's cherry on top of the already horrifyingly tacky sundae. Barney called his talk show guy and got on David Letterman! He was going to do a _top 10 reasons I wanna marry Robin _and it was going to be on tv! He knew it was kind of grand, but he wanted proposing to a girl like Robin Scherbatsky to be over the top, she deserved it.

Everything was in place, the only thing left, actually proposing.

* * *

The Tiffany box in his suit pocket felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. He felt kind of hysterical, but luckily right when he thought he couldn't take anymore stress, Robin turned the corner and he was instantly calmed.

She instantly noticed the flowers and smiled. "What's this?"

He grinned, but it soon faded. He just shook his head, it all seemed ridiculous now. He waved his hands signing everyone off, the flash mob dancers, the acapella singers, and the Letterman cameramen. Barney didn't need - didn't want - any of that stuff, because looking into Robin's eyes, the only important about this proposal was her.

Robin looked confused - she _was_ confused. First Barney calls her over to the park then a bunch of people come out of hiding, what was he trying to pull? But then she sees a childlike expression come across his face, and her heart melts. He looks sorry, like he upset her. Just as she opens her mouth to say something her starts.

"Look, Robin, I had this stupid idea that I to impress you, but that's not us." He took a small pause before saying, "You wanna go lie on the grass?" She smiled, now her boyfriend was acting like himself again. She intertwined her hand with his and nodded.

They walked over to where they had first heard their song. The sky was beautiful, even though they were in a city, they could see the stars. It felt like the stars were shining just for them. Barney sighed contently.

"Robin, I really love you." He looked into her eyes deeply and caught the momentum of the moment; he started singing. "_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again." _

He was interrupted by her extraordinary laughter. She was laughing so hard he couldn't help but laugh, he felt like a kid again, so carefree. Before they knew it they were nose to nose singing and laughing, then the song ended and they just sat that way, not even noticing anything else, just under each other's spell.

Barney knew it was the right moment. He took her by her shoulders and pulled her back, a mischievous smile on his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out that black velvet box.

"Robin Scherbatsky, will you marry me?"

She didn't even answer, she just pulled him in and kissed him. Robin held his face in her hands and barely puffed out "_Yes_!" He wrapped his arms around her, her head on his chest. They spent the rest of the night star gazing and singing.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky..."_


	17. Down the aisle

**Sorry for the _really_ late update, that's a long story, so anyway,**

**What did you guys think about the comic con panel? I was over the moon when Cobie (and a little bit Neil) sang 'Let's Go to the Mall!' So excited for the season 8 DVD and especially the gag reel! I'd also like to thank Imperiumwife, author of some of my favorite stories, for helping me with the ideas for this chapter. Tell me what you think! Love to all the followers!**

* * *

They both stood in Barney's wide apartment bouncing up and down with mixed excitement, fear, and joy. They were all set up to meet the gang at city hall to elope, and each with their own jobs. Lily, being the maid of honor, was bringing something old, something new, something borrowed something blue. She was also bringing the veil she wore on her own wedding day. Marshall and Ted were bringing cigars, so they could, as Barney described it, 'bro out.'

"Can you believe we're about to get... _hitched_?" Barney said, taking a pause mid-sentence. Robin smiled, Barney had been having trouble saying married, so he'd always figure out another way to say it.

"Barney, it's happening today! Just say it,_ married_!"

"How about jumping the broom?" He said impishly. Just trying to vex her.

"Nope." She said simply, popping the p in nope as she did. He loved how she did that sometimes. It drove him crazy. Good crazy.

"_Tying the knot_."

She shook her head. He smiled at her and pulled her in towards him. Kissing her gently, first at her lips, then slowly creeping down to her neck. He pulled his head up and plainly said,

"Married."

"There we go." She walked her fingers up his chest, took the knot of his tie and wiggled it back and forth a couple of times. It drove him mad, just like she knew it would. He gave her a look that seemed to say you didn't just do that. The look in her eyes seemed to dare him to do something. He grinned and picked her up, the way the groom does the bride after the ceremony.

"Ahhhh! Let me down!" She squealed, squirming in his firm hold. She bopped her open hand against his chest. Kicking off her stilettos she reached her hand up and tousled his hair. Barney let out a small noise in protest before setting her down nimbly.

"So, wanna help me pick out a suit for today?"

Barney saw a concerning glint, a twinkle in Robin's eyes. She nodded and put both her hands up, asking to be picked up again. After all, this was her wedding day. The entire walk to his grand suit closet she merrily hummed 'here comes the bride.'

"_Bum bum bum bum. Bum bum bum bum…"_

* * *

Manhattan city hall looked like a palace, and Robin felt like a queen. The bride and her maid of honor stood on the large, solid steps waiting for the boys to show up. She was wearing that white sundress that Barney loved so much. Lily was wearing a lovely purple dress that perfectly matched Robin's bouquet, and of course, Barney's tie.

She had picked out that tie. Robin was immediately drawn to the cravat. Picking it up off of the tie rack, she wondered if he had ever worn it. She was tempted to call Lily and tell her not to bother bringing something new, but decided against it. It would be her own secret something new.

Barney's tux was a bit more difficult to pick. That was the downside to having so many suits and loving them all so much. He paced back and forth brushing his fingers past all his suits until he finally decided on the perfect one. It was a fresh black Armani suit slick to the touch. And he couldn't look hotter in it.

Now they were all inside the marvelous building, ready to go. Barney sifted feet anxiously, then the chapel doors burst open and 'here comes the bride' started to play. Barney couldn't help but smile, especially when he caught sight of Robin and how beautiful she looked.

The vows were heartfelt. The 'I do's' were meaningful. The kiss was passionate, loving. A few things did go wrong, Scooter was there – weird. Before Barney stepped up to the podium, he got a call from a certain disgruntled mother. But that stuff didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was each other. The whole point of eloping was just to get married, and now they were.


	18. For the rest of my life

**It's so bittersweet when you end a story. This has been such a fun one to write too! You guys are the best, most sweet readers I could have asked for! I hope you're happy with the wrap up! Please leave a final review, as it would mean so much to me. Also the song ****_Young and Beautiful _****by Lana Del Rey pairs nicely with this chapter. Happy reading and, as always, love to all the followers.**

* * *

Barney rushed home, grinning like an idiot every second of the way. He couldn't be late for his first anniversary, could he? This was going to be fantastic, simply wonderful.

Even now in the cab, he could imagine what was waiting at home. Robin would be sitting on the couch, nursing her favorite scotch. The table would be set, and for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling there would be candles.

Turning the key in the lock anxiously, he opened the door, practically bursting with excitement. Barney couldn't help but smile when he saw candles. He could barely contain himself when he saw Robin, perched up on the counter, glass in her hand. God, she looked hot.

"Mmm, I want you so much." He mumbled looking her up and down. She jumped off her ledge and greeted him with a tender kiss, that rapidly turned passionate. Just as he began to grope her, she broke off the kiss.

"That comes later." She added a wink to bring it home. Robin took his hand and lead him to the table, where two plates and champagne glasses stood.

"Can you believe it's been an entire _year_?"

"No." she answered truthfully."I don't know, it feels like... like it's been a week. Like the honeymoon period never ended."

"Totally. Ya think it'll still be like this in twenty years?"

"Honestly? I do." she chuckled to herself. "I love how you say we'll be together twenty years from now."

He looked at her with utter admiration. "Of course we will, and we'll still be just as _awesome._" She laughed, mostly because that's typical Barney, but also because of the way his nose crinkled up when he said awesome. It always did, and she loved the crap out of that and all the other small things he did. The way he played with his cuff links when he was nervous. His eyes and how they would look at you and get _so intense_. So intense and passionate about absolutely nothing.

She sighed, completely content. Everything seemed perfect. Again she took his hand and lead him, this time to the bedroom.

Barney beamed and shook his head when they got there. Rose petals carpeted the bed and candles dotted the place. It was almost exactly like the time they had been fighting and Barney decorated her room with the beautiful flowers and shadowy candles. It really had turned into a great night. Maybe the best.

"Just like..."

"Just like." Robin mirrored.

He breathed in. Finally totally satisfied. "Best. Wife. Ever."

She pulled him closer by his tie, kissing him. And they were happy, they really _really _were.


End file.
